


Mission

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Gen, well behaved orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Orcs have a new task to accomplish.Based on the prompt: any, any villain, "do you really believe everything you're told?"
Collections: 3 sentece ficathon





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8043192#cmt8043192)

"Hunt them down.

Do not stop till they are found.

For you don't want mama to faint

or lay the rear on my lap,

now, I want my art nails back."

Wormtongue gaped at the orcs, already spreading around, then turned back to Saruman and couldn't utter a single word.


End file.
